


Hi Dad...

by FlyingCatPerson



Category: Not Going Out (TV)
Genre: Announcements, Canon Compliant, Engagement, F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingCatPerson/pseuds/FlyingCatPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy calls her dad to announce her engagement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi Dad...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted, so I hope you like it!

“Hi, Dad…”  
“Hello, Lucy darling, his is surprising. How are you?”  
“I’m… fine. Everything’s fine.”  
“What is it Lucy? You don’t sound fine. Is everything ok?”  
“Yes, everything’s great Dad… Well, better than great actually. I’m engaged.”  
“Engaged? I didn’t even know you were in a relationship.”  
“I wasn’t…”  
“Then who the devil are you engaged to? Who have ou found that stuck with you even after meeting that foul, unemployed, uneducated, workshy slob you all a lodger?”  
“It’s Lee Dad.”  
“Yes, Lee, that’s his name.”  
“No, Lee’s the man I’m engaged to.”

-The phone goes dead-

-Lucy Rings back-

“Dad? Is everything ok? The phone cut off.”  
“No, that was me, I had to make sure I wasn’t in one of my recurring nightmares.”  
“Very funny.”  
“Really Lucy, why Lee? I mean, I know that you’re no longer have that much choice, but you could at least do better than him.”  
“Thanks for the positivity dad. And anyway, I’m not settling for Lee. I love him.”  
“I see. Pass me Lee, would you?”  
“Ok Dad, here he is. I must say, you’re taking this better than expected.”  
“Hello, Geoffrey.”  
“I will do everything in my power to stop you from marrying my daughter.”

-The phone goes dead-

“I think that’s quite enough for now, don’t you? We wouldn’t want to give the man a heart attack.”

“Yes. Now we just have to hope your dad doesn’t have a heart attack out of joy…”


End file.
